Love Me Now or Love Me Forever
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Prince Gavin Taylor and Kelly Reynolds are both Werewolf vampire hybrids called God's Hounds. So what happens when one demands to marry the other, and all the shenanigans that insue! Now Kelly must stall her own marriage to her former child hood friend or face the possibility of an unhappy existance. OC/AU Sequel to Vampires and Werewolves: Forbidden Love
1. Chapter 1

**So I imagine a grown up Kelly as a Nicole Anderson look, (Because she does match my story character) Anyways I got carried away and started this, but I am going to finish all stories as I write this.**

Kelly looked around, her bronze skin a steep contrast to her dark brown hair, something she got from her father.

"You'll never catch me!" That was the thing about Gavin, he was faster than Kelly was, and sneaky too.

He was also more of a vampire than wolfish, though they were both God's Hounds, they did have differences.

"Kel?" he dropped down and grabbed her, dragging her close.

"Gavin." She smiled, curtsying in her fine fabrics, of course she was upper class, due to the close relationship between the queen and her mother, and the fact that this was the prince she had played with every day since they were born.

"I win." He smiled, he was like his father, strong, but a bean pole at that. "Now, my prize."

They were only twelve, him actually almost a year younger than her, but neither minded. "I'm, hmmm." He needed to think, his ghostly blue eyes looking around in thought. "I want you too promise me right here, right now."

"Promise what?" She laughed, her own honey eyes full of joy.

"Promise to marry me, when we are older of course."

"I promise." She immediately said, but he was her best friend since ever so he knew she was lying.

"I mean it." He puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

"Alright, Alright, when we are older." She nodded as her mother and the queen entered the hallway.

"There you two are." The eldest of the women said a smiled on her lips. "It's time for training." Training was not simply, do something then go home at the end of the day. No they were being sent to different places, nearly across the world from each other to learn to be their rank and status, not to mention that the Prince had a lot to learn.

**(Kelly's POV)**

Kelly looked at herself in the mirror, it had been six years since she last saw her best friend and the prince, but now she would see him at the feast, a celebration for his return.

She wore a floor length gown of dark silver, the straps were actually matching silver lace that covered the satin dress. Her hair was in naturally very straight, but with plenty of volume, however tonight she had pulled into an intricate bun, her Chinese friend form the training school came home with her and did her hair.

Her name was Saya Chen, a vampire and her parents actually moved into the city not too long ago, so you would understand their excitement that their daughter would live with Kelly.

"Ready?" Saya had a heavily accented voice, her dressed in the evening wear, a dress of bright red and beautiful. Her hair pulled back as well.

Kelly turned to the door and walked out with her parents and friend, down to the party to advertise herself as a single royal. God she hated parties.

**(Gavin's POV)**

Gavin, a strong and powerful God's Hound, was happily in a conversation with three of his closest friends from the training academy. They all laughed before his mother walked behind him, brushing his shoulder.

"You know, Kelly is here. I want you to dance with her." His mother asked him politely and he could never say no to her.

Looking around he didn't see his child hood friend, but then again, he hadn't seen her for years. Wonder what she looked like? He had grown into a tall, thickly muscled monster. Strong, smooth jaw and piercing blue eyes, his short black hair was often made fun of. Mostly because when he was lived it would turn silver, or as his friends called It 'going gray'

"Iuvenes principem?" He turned to a most beautiful girl, her bronze complexion glowing and honey eyes nervous. She wore a dress of silver that showed her curves, that were in just the right places, nicely.

"Kelly, dear." Alicia embraced her as her son looked at Kelly with all her beauty.

"Kelly?" Gavin was almost too pleased that she had grown into such a beautiful woman. He smiled and offered her his arm and walked her around the ballroom floor. It was more interesting to talk to people with the beauty on his arm that alone.

He kept looking at her, how she held herself, how she laughed sweetly, but he mostly kept her close to him, he was enchanted by her. Never had he felt this way with a girl before now.

As the party wound down, he took her out the doors and onto a large but very empty balcony.

"I missed you." He whispered, she had barely spoken a word to him, though she was great in conversations to others.

"Same here." She spoke softly, leaning so her elbows bore her weight on the balcony railing. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, so what was training like?" He asked nervously. Nervous! Why should the prince of Weres and Vampires be nervous?

"How to please our husbands, how to act like a lady….but I got warrior training form Aunt Skye and Dad, plus Saya is an excellent swordswoman, she taught me a thing or two, and she seems to be my personal guard when we are out alone." She sighed, the word husband had an affect on him, but she didn't notice.

He stepped closer to her, pinning her between his body and the rail, leaning over to press himself into her back. "I didn't like it when suitors spoke with you." He whispered into her ear. "I also made you promise me something. Do you remember?"

"Yes." How could she forget the last day in the castle for almost six years. "But that was a child's promise, not a woman's." She tried to pushed him away or slide out or something. He kept her there though, intent on talking with her.

"Then I will do anything to make it so." He nuzzled the back of her neck, before biting into the area where shoulder met neck.

Never had he tasted such sweet blood, or soft skin for that matter. She gasped out, grasping the forearm that had wrapped around her in the process of feeding.

Kelly looked to the moon with glassy honey eyes, begging for some assistance other than this burning pain, but no matter how hard she tried she could not force a sound from her throat.

Drinking happily he fed for what seemed like forever, before he pulled back. Licking the wound until it healed, and he was pleased to say not a drop of blood was on her dress.

"Prince!" she whipped around and pushed him away with a force challenged by few. He looked up to see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry?" he was generally confused, most women said they were sensitive when he bit them, why he would touch them in intimate ways as he fed. And though he didn't dare do such a thing with Kelly, she looked hurt beyond measure.

"How, dare you…." She choked out, before she was gliding to the doors. Stopping only long enough to fix herself.

"I still intend for you to keep your promise." He growled, grabbing her arm and walking her in, though they looked like the friends that found each other.

"Never, look Gavin, I'm not angry, but that really did hurt." She took his offered arm and smiled, so fake.

"I'm sorry, never has anyone told me it hurts from the bite." He whispered, nodding to his parents with a smirk.

"It's alright, just never do it again."

"Well, since you will be my wife, then that could be a problem." He was still talking about marrying her, but she just shook her head.

"I have to re-friend you, we have grown up, have new interests, and we are faking everything at the moment in this room. Should I marry, it will be to a man whom I know his deepest thoughts too." She bowed her head to King Nathaniel, current prince to the Vampires but king to the Weres.

"Alright, I shall find you a man like that." He would become her very dream husband. "However it is late, time to retire." He gave her to her father, said farewell, and left to his own chambers.

As he stripped off his tunic shirt, he turned to his servant, "Take a message to my dear Lady Kelly Reynolds saying….."

**(Kelly's POV)**

It was the most awkward night in her life. She was kept on a tight leash by her child hood friend and the prince, whom later bit her.

It throbbed around the bite still, more so now that she thought about it. And he then spoke of a stupid promise he made her agree to him years ago.

Sighing, she let Saya help her out of her clothing and slipped into a night gown, as the girls went to their respective beds, a knock had Kelly at the door.

"Lady Kelly? I come bearing a message." The servant vampire bowed before speaking. "I am terrible sorry for my stupidity on the balcony, I wish for your forgiveness."

"Tell the young prince that he is already forgiven." She smiled small, no man had ever sent her a message, or tried to keep her as close as the prince did. It was probably why it was awkward, she was always dancing with someone or with someone every five minutes that she had no chance to act as a coupled lady, had no experience dealing with that.

"And he says that you are not to see another suitor again, he has made sure of it. You are also to meet him tomorrow after court lets out. He wishes your company and will speak of arranging the marriage between him and you. He asks you to set a date sometime in the next year."

Wait, what?

She barely knew him after being separated for so long!

**Review, I wants to know how you like the premise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am only going to update this story for now because I need to outline the last of my uncompleted stories adn any new staories I am goiing to start, I have some excellent Stories I can't wait to upload!**

**(Kelly's POV)**

Kelly glared at Gavin, him smiling calmly at her.

"I'm not marrying you," it was a firm command, but he still smiled at her. This infuriated her, the fact that he was so damn confidante that he would have her, that he seemed not at all concerned with her refusal.

"Please, you will be married off eventually," it was true that an arranged marriage was awaiting her, her parents would find her best fit, but her mother had said that she wished they would marry. "And as I see it, us being friends would give us an advantage."

She bit her lip, "But I don't love you, I don't even see you as attractive in that way." It was a small whisper, but she noted his grin falter.

Suddenly he stood and walked to the other side of the small table in the library. "I am asking you now, but I will ask my mother to arrange the marriage, whether you want it or not. I was thinking the end of the month would be good."

Kelly shivered, the blood red silks suddenly feeling very cold to her. "You wouldn't." She hissed, but he stared at her before turning around and leaving.

**(Gavin's POV)**

He had asked his mother, the woman who ran things, for Lady Kelly Reynold's hand in marriage, her hesitating. He begged her for a good hour before she would consider it, and sent him to training with his father.

**(Alicia's POV)**

The moment her son left the throne room, Alicia sent for Skye, the young woman, rather old creature, had become part of her inner circle, in court and other wise.

"You called for me, Regina." Skye curtsied, the gold of her gown fanning out on the floor as she sunk down. Alicia bowed her head and waved to the small chair at her side, reserved for those she wishes to converse intimately with.

As Skye to the seat on the lower large stair in the ornate wood chair, "I need to know about God's Hounds."

"Anything Regina."

"How long have you been living?" The question was old, asked of her many times.

"Close to five hundred years." She whispered, her eyes watching her lap as Alicia thought carefully.

"Now tell me, if there was an arranged marriage between two God's Hounds, how would that play out?"

"Like an arranged marriage between wolves, they would mate for life, however, unlike wolves after three moons of mating on each full moon night, should they not accept each other, no matter what, the marriage is broken. As it is our customs."

"So, how long would it take for the female to be with child?" She asked once more.

"Only a mating of pure ecstasy, when both parties have accepted each other, when their fluids mix and the egg is released into the uterus to receive the sperm." Skye spoke softly, her mind elsewhere.

"Thank you, you may leave now." AS Skye stood to leave she stopped.

"Regina, I have one request of you." Alicia waited patiently. "How can I make Josh immortal?" How unusual, but not entirely surprising. The God's Hound and the human were married not many years after her made infant had her child.

"There are a number of ways, but the best I would think is that he become wolf, like my husband." Alicia stated and smiled. "I suggest you talk this over with Josh and see the king tomorrow."

The girl moved with much more of a bounce in her step as she left.

So it was settled, Kelly would marry her son.

**(Kelly's POV)**

Kelly and Saya were walking the grounds of the palace, forever in the shade of a cliff, but the palace grounds and city had the most unique plants growing in it.

Saya was smelling a luna flower, a bloom that was healthy in warm weather and constant shade. "Kelly," the young Lady turned to her father and mother, them walking together through the garden.

Greeting them, Kelly's smile vanished when she noted Gavin and The Queen with them.

"Kelly, we have wonderful news." Her young looking mother was grinning wide as Alicia stepped forward.

Both young women, vampire and God's Hound, curtsied to the monarch and awaited her speech. "I am pleased to announce your engagement to my son." No.

It was like a whisper in her mind growing to a scream.

No, no, no. NO!

But all her training, all the schooling telling her to be excited, that this was amazing to the opportunity. That this was what it was all for.

"What do you think about that?" Her mother was ecstatic, but Kelly felt dread filling her.

Then she felt a fake smile on her lips and her eyes sought the queen. "This is wonderful."

Gavin smiled and was going to say something before Alicia told him to come with her.

"I will go to the dress maker to have your dress made, it must be done by the end of the month." Her mother smiled before suddenly shivering.

Both her daughter and Mark jumped forward to her. Asking if she was alright, she shook her head and said she hadn't eaten and that was all.

But Kelly wasn't convinced and watched her mother leave with sharp eyes.

"So you are to marry the Prince." Saya's voice was soft, like she knew something was wrong.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"…No."

(Gavin's POV)

As he walked with his mother to the throne room, she spoke to him of the impending marriage. One of the more important facts is that they were to be with child after the first two months of their union.

He agreed to it with a red face, this wasn't something that he discussed with his mother, but she didn't seem bothered.

Walking into the throne room, he met his father, who was brought up to speed with things around home after training soldiers all day.

Nathaniel only told him to be very careful with her and subtle.

He nodded and left to his chamber, getting ready for the ball tonight as his parents did the same, but they always took so long and he never knew why.

(Kelly's POV)

As she dressed in a pale green gown, she thought of her and Gavin growing up together. They would always play pup fight, learning that he was fast and sneaky, like a fox. But she had more power behind her, once she even threw her father at a wall.

But that was many years ago, and tonight, tonight they would announce her engagement to the young Prince.

Saya dressed as well in her fine clothes, this was something she loved, the balls and the beauty of it all.

A knocking brought her to the door, "Oh," Why is she surprised?  
Gavin smiled, bowing to kiss her knuckles and explain that he was escorting her to the ball. She took in his fine attire of a dark green tunic and black pants, with matching boots. A very thin circlet of gold atop his black haired head.

She noted he looked nice, but hated that smirk, that smirk that told everyone he won.

Smiling, all fake, and let him take her away, her friend following them as her parents turned the corner.

At least Saya and her parents would be comfortable together.

But she would certainly be uncomfortable.

**(Nathaniel's POV)**

Alicia was always beautiful, always so gorgeous. But she was the most ethereal when she walked around their chambers naked, not ashamed of her nudity, but rather proud of her toned but most feminine form.

She caught his eyes on her and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"That you are beautiful," he approached her, equally bare. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. This was his woman, and he wanted her most times of the day or night.

Taking a few moments to bask in his warmth. "I must clean up for tonight." She whispered in his chest.

"Let me clean your back." She seemed to think about it, before finally agreeing, acting reluctant.

He scooped her up and started to take her to the bathroom, happy to have her.

.

.

.

He looked over his wife, her in deep rose red silks, the crown on her head sparkling. He was in a matching red tunic and black pants and boots, his hair cut and beard trimmed.

She kissed his cheek and opened the door after placing the circlet on his head. "You need to look like your rank tonight, husband."

He offered her is crooked arm and they left for the ball, getting ready to receive their guests.

.

.

.

Everyone was dancing the soft courtly style numbers as several species spoke with the king and queen.

It was hard sometimes to keep the peace, but they people were becoming more accepting. However they hoped they would gladly accept the news tonight.

He caught glimpses of his son, happy as ever, escorting his to be bride around the room. Guess it was time. He walked with his wife to the alter where the throne sat, "May I have your attention."

Waiting several moments for the room to quiet he smiled, his wife's hand in the crook of his arm. "I would like to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Gavin, to the Lady Kelly Reynolds." Much cheering followed along with congratulations to the young couple.

And as the silence fell, a new voice rose. "What about me, your first son?"

A man with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and a snarl on his lips stared at the king.

The king bristled and snarled right back. "You have some nerve coming here after what you did."

"But I am a prince, am I not father?"

"You were never coroneted." The dark haired queen answered, her brows knitted together. She noted how her son led Kelly around to the side, away from the man who was speaking out. "As far as anyone is concerned you are an illegitimate heir. You were by the chief through a previous marriage where his wife has died. Not by the Royal marriage."

He snarled and transformed into a black and white wolf, large like his father, but instead of attacking his father he hated so, he went for the prince.

Three things happened in a span of a few seconds; Gavin transformed into a silver God's Hound; both monsters lunged to meet each other; and Kelly's gowns ripped as she turned as well. She may not like Gavin, but she sure as hell hated this man more for the very reason that he attacked her child hood friend.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kelly's POV)**

Kelly barreled her body into the attacking man, she didn't even let him get to Gavin. Soon the taste of sweet blood was filling her mouth as she shook her head back and forth to tear as much of the offenders leg up as she could.

Kelly tore into his leg, a sudden yelp then a snarl released from the wolf. Feeling a tug at her hips, the young Lady knew Gavin was pulling her close.

She released the monster and let Gavin hold her, letting him take her away to her chambers.

**(Gavin's POV)**

She was amazing in a fight, but he wished she didn't fight for him. He wished she would let him take over. But she protected him and that meant everything to him.

They were each given a robe the moment they left the ball room, and now they were barely dressed and walking down the hall. This would be scandalous at any other time, but right now, they didn't care.

He pushed the door open to her chambers, letting her inside first before following. All this was done in silence.

They sat in front of the fire, naked save for the robes, and on a fur rug. She curled her knees up against her breasts, but her eyes were on him.

"Thank you." Finally breaking the silence to speak with her. "How did you learn that?"

"My father." The reply was simple, but true.

"Why didn't you let me handle it?"

"You are to be my husband in almost ten days." That's right, the last day of the month was in ten days. "I suppose you are better to marry than someone I never met."

"Kelly, we have known each other since our birth, I love you, and I hope you will love me too."

"And bare an heir, as is my job as wife." Another job that she was told she must perform, be a mother and give her husband a child to be proud of. "Be the graceful queen and bare a litter."

"You would be my princess, and would give us a beautiful son." Taking her hand he kissed the knuckles as she limply let him.

"What if I can't give you a son, I-I mean, what if I can't become with child?" She sounded so afraid before an audibly swallow was heard.

"Than we have princesses." He scooted closer and cupped her chin, raising it until he could capture her lips with ease.

Her lips were soft and moist, just like he always thought they would be. But when he cupped the back of her head and deepened this kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, he racked his brains on why he didn't do this before.

She tasted of honey suckles, and sweet nectar. He loved it, tangling his tongue with hers, taking more of a taste.

She planted her hands on his chest and pushed, pulling away at the same time.

**(Kelly's POV)**

She couldn't believe she was kissing the Prince, in little amounts of clothes, in a dim room lit only by the fire and on a rug of fur. This was far too intimate between unmarried people, even if they were engaged.

"Principem please, this is not how we should act." She got to her feet and walked to her door, "please leave."

He stood, but gave her another kiss before saying farewell and retiring to his chambers. "I cannot wait to call you my wife."

She took in a shaky breath, yes she enjoyed the kiss, but only because she was already in shock from the fight. How could she do everything that was being asked of her?

** (Gavin's POV)**

As it turned out, the man that attacked him was indeed his half brother, and he wished to ask his father about it. But instead the king told him that it was a discussion for after his marriage, which was now in almost four days time.

The castle was buzzing with work as everyone set up the ceremony. Talk of the wedding reached outer lands and he knew that it would be the happiest day of his life.

He just hoped she felt the same. The looks of worry and the way she bit her lip was not lost on him, he knew she was faking.

But in time she would come to love him.

**(Kelly's POV)**

The Lady Reynolds sat with her unofficial personal body guard and lady in waiting, Saya. The young vampire had told her much of other kings and what to expect as Princess and one day Queen.

Apparently, most kings had many mistresses they sought out, laying with their wife maybe once or twice a week. That was common knowledge thought the king of the Weres only had an eye for Regina Alicia.

This calmed Kelly some, at least she wouldn't be some toy for the prince to play with each night, all she had to focus on is rearing an appropriate heir.

But as her wedding day loomed, she became more nervous, she would lose the name Reynolds tomorrow, and she was so afraid of what was to come on her wedding night.

"Time for bed Kelly." Her mother called from a window, it was getting light out.

"Good Light Saya." The God's Hound whispered to her friend as they tucked themselves in.

"Good Light Kelly, you have a big day tomorrow." Yes she would become married to her best friend whom has forced her into this position.

.

.

.

She felt completely sick. In a gown of white, the veil was placed on her head before she could leave for the throne room. She looked down at the floor as everyone set their places, and her heart quickened when the wedding march sounded.

No, no, no.

She blinked away tears and put on a smile as fake as a friggen unicorn, beginning to traverse the long red aisle alone.

**(Gavin's POV)**

The young prince's eyes wondered around the room as he waited for the wedding to begin, both their families there.

The Ladies and Lords of the Shannon Household sat in the front pew, apparently Zoe was still unwed. As for his soon to be Uncle Josh, the man was in a happy union with Lady Skye.

Next to them there were his Uncle Sam and Aunt Leah, brother and sister, the former is a squire to his father, the later a lady in waiting for his mother. Both wolves.

Then the music started, everyone took seats, and the bishop took his book in hand.

Gavin's fiancée was the most beautiful thing in the room, gliding towards him with a soft smile, but her eyes showed how terrified she was.

But she would come to love him, he knew that she would one day.

The ceremony was quiet boring, so he would often look over Kelly as the minister droned on. The neckline of her dress was low cut, something he much appreciated, and the white made her skin glow all the more as the material hugged her waist and gave her a good shape.

The Lady knelt to received the small tiara from Regina Alicia before they were officially bound to each other and presented as Husband and Wife.

**(Kelly's POV)**

Terrified would not cut it if Kelly told you how scared she was. As the official Princess, the feast had gone well into the night and she dreaded the dawn, when her and her new husband would retire.

Her mind so frazzled she tried her hardest to seem pleasant to her Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles, well to all the guests that congratulated her.

But no matter how much she wished the night to stay dark, it was not so. The sky was lightening and Saya was taking Kelly to her new bed chambers.

The bed chambers she would share with her husband are like a three room area, two small on either side of a large room.

The two small ones were for the husband and wife to prepare for bed separately and the middle chamber was where they would sleep together. All of it frightened Kelly.

She barely noted the heavy silks drop off her, she just went through the motion of donning a night gown and robe, before going alone the shared chamber.

Her husband was already there and waiting, tunic and pants under a robe as well, she swallowed back bile that was caused by her nerves and poured herself a small glass of wine, taking one last sip before approaching Gavin.

He kissed her, sliding her robe off. "I love you, Regia Puella." The last meaning Princess

She took a shaking breath. "And I love you, Principems." She had no idea that she would be running from this room in a matter of hours.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Gavin's POV)**

"Kel, please, I never meant to hurt you." He was on the other side of the heavy bathroom door, she had locked herself in there after they consummated their marriage. He had hurt her when he took her virginity, but he had to admit that he honestly thought she was enjoying herself by the sounds she made. Of course he was wrong, because the moment they were done, she pushed him off her and ran for the bathroom.

He could hear her silent, muffled cries with his houndish ears. "It's n-nothing, I'm fine." She sounded breathless and mumbled through most of what she said.

"I'm not leaving until you come out." He stated, he was truly worried about her, his childhood friend. A moment of silence and then the sliding of a lock told him she was opening up. As the door swung open he saw her, glowing and beautiful even with the tear stains and puffy eyes. she looked at the floor even when he raised her chin to see her.

"Kel, look at me." The command sounded more like a question, but she looked up at him with her brown eyes. "You beautiful." He leaned forward slowly, kissing her gently. "Come back to bed wife, we have an early start tomorrow."

Climbing into bed, he pulled her back so her back was against the front of his chest, They were pressed against each other for the rest of the night.

**(Kelly's POV)**

It had hurt so bad last night, she never thought it would feel that way. But he was as gentle as he could be, patient as ever. However that was not why she ran to the bathroom.

She wasn't supposed to feel pleasure during intercourse with her husband, it was supposed to merely be an act of planting an heir….not act as a whore.

Her teachers at training school told the women that only whore's experience pleasure with someone they don't truly love.

Or worse, did she really love her best friend? It was scary the thought…..what if she married someone else, would she feel or experience the same thing?

She sighed, she expected their virgin coupling to be quick and stiff, but he made it…..well better, it was slow and intimate and….no she shouldn't be thinking about her wedding night.

Besides, he would not join her tonight, she might as well take a walk….ouch. She sucked in a breath as the discomfort between her legs snarled at her. Well she would maybe take a walk later in the day.

Maybe when he would accompany her. She shook her head, she had felt a tightness in her stomach when he was around her this morning and as soon as he left, so was the tightness.

But her main concern was, how could she be a friend with him again after last night? How could they be best friends again?

** (Gavin's POV)**

The night before was…well not perfect, not yet, but better then expected. She didn't reject him when it came to the consummation act, and though she wasn;t exactly timid, she wasn't stiff to him either.

She had participated just as much, and from what he heard she seemed to enjoy it, her legs hooked around his waist as he took her.

And the fact that her body was perfection, even with the few scars, even when she tensed in pain and the end of her beautiful brown hair would turn bright silver and eyes flash blue as her body both tried to bring forth her God's Hound and stop it to complete this act.

He was in love though, because when they rose this morning, his head was on her lap, her having sat up to read a book, and she had taken to petting his short ebony hair. And he did see the smile on her lips.

"Gavin are you listening to me?" His mother called, but she was smiling, she knew he was thinking of his wife.

"Not at all." He grinned back, before his father came in with a stony face.

"Son, I said I would tell you about your half brother." He sat on his throne, his wife taking her own. The room was empty save for themselves.

Gavin straightened up and listened.

"He imprisoned Kelly's Aunt Skye." The older Were sighed, "and he killed my wife…"

**(Kelly's POV)**

She walked around the castle, the pain not being so bad anymore, she was to attend breakfast this morning with the queen and king, but her husband insisted that she stay and relax.

Turning the corner, she almost ran into a guard. Several actually who were escorting that Were that attacked her husband. He snarled at her, but she backed up, she had never seen that look in someone's eyes before.

"Regia Puella." The soldier bowed as she nodded to them. "Please go back to your room."

She shook her head, "I need my husband. Do you know where the prince is?"

Suddenly the monster the Soldiers were escorting pulled free, and tried to get to her, though some stil held him back. "So you are the little wife of my brother?" She knew that this creature was only going to use her to hurt her husband or father in law. "Brother's should share don't you think." Kelly was right, his eyes weren't filled with lust but rather pure hatred and sadistic insanity.

This was new and scary to her, but she would not shrink away. Instead she raised her hand and slapped him, not as a women but as a God's Hound, the transition adding force.

The hair on her head was completely silver as she fought off the need to transform, she was not going to have her Aunt Zoe laminate to her over another torn dress.

They dragged him away as she made her way towards thet throne room her mind full of thoughts.

Why does he hate everyone so? Who is he? And what happened to him?

She shook her head and went to the throne room where the guards opened the door. She curtsied to Regina Alicia and Rex Nathaniel.

As soon as she was standing straight, a warm hand rested on the small on her back and she swiveled her eyes to her husband. He kissed her cheek gently and took her hand.

"Mother I would like to take my wife on a walk if you don't mind." She nodded and suddenly Kelly was being taken away to be alone with her husband. God's protect her.

**(Gavin's POV)**

The Prince saw how his wife tensed as he walked her down a quiet corridor, before stopping. "Something wrong my prince?" She asked as she turned to face him. He kissed her, cupping her face with one hand, and wrapping his other arm around her small waist.

She sighed into his mouth after he begged for entrance, and took in a hitched breath as his tongue slipped against her own.

Cool brick connected with her back as he softly laid her against the wall. He moved to her chin, jaw and neck. "Gavin!" The cry was not of pain or discomfort, bit something he never heard from her. Pulling back, he grinned at the hot red cheeks of hers.

He dropped back to her and bit into the soft flesh of her neck, shivering in delight at the taste of her blood.

A cry reached him and his started pulling up her skirts. Picking her up and pressing her against the wall. This time when he took her blood, she didn't seem to mind. Her blood was so addictive, he was unable to resit sweetness.

**(Kelly's POV)**

She wished he would stop, their movements against the wall was delightful, she would admit that much, but when he bit into her and sucked her blood it was one of the worst feeling in the world. The burning fire like feeling running through her, and the bruising pain. She had her eyes cast to the ceiling as tears streamed down her face all the different feelings in her were too much.

When Gavin finally separated from her, his smile turned to a frown at the sight of her…tembling and crying, fixing her skirts and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I-" She lunged forward and wrapped her arms under his arms and around his chest.

"Just don't bite." Stating this, she kissed at his chin and neck to reassure him, because she didn't quiet love him yet.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, little wife." He kissed her hair line and looked at her. "How about we spend our evening together, no, let's spend the entire day together."

She laughed at him as he lapped the remaining blood up. "Oh, what have I gotten myself into when I married you?" But she was answered by a kiss.

"Tell me you love me."

She bit her lip and he knew that she didn't love him yet. But she would one day soon.

**Please Review.**


End file.
